Azi Dahaka
"There's nothing to be ashamed of... If you don't know, Learn from now on... The tremble you are having now, is in fact... Fear." '-Azi Dahaka à Izayoi' Biographie Azi Dahaka est l'antagoniste principal de la série Mondaiji-Tachi du et un des Last Embryo (Dernière épreuve de l'humanité). Il est aussi le responsable de l'extermination du clan de Kura Usagi le jour de son anniversaire et ainsi que de la communauté Arcadia les faisant régresser au stade de Name. Stats Tier : Low 2-C | Low 2-C |''' '2-A avec Khvarenah ' | '''High 1-A Alias : Aji Dahaka/ Zahhak/ Zohak, Aksaray, The Evil Beyond Evil, Absolute Evil, Your Excellency, Primal God of Evil, The Evil Embobinement, The God Killer/The God Slayer, Hell's avatar, The original Disaster, The Nightmare, "Evil for evil face and deformities", Embodiment of wickedness of the human race, Embodiment Of Implacable revenge for everything that exists, The Only True Demon Lord, Zoroastrian God, The Destruction Star, Last Call For Humanity... Sexe : Inapplicable ''' '''Age : Inapplicable Origine : Mondaiji Force physique :' Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Métaverse level+' Niveau de menace : Big Bang | Big Bang | Quantum avec Khvarenah | 'Oméga+' Pouvoirs et capacités : Caractéristiques super-humain, Incroyable volonté, manipulation des sentiments, manipulation de la magie, peut renvoyer les capacités, maître du combat au corps a corps, vol, peut générer des ondes de choc, manipulation de la dualité, manipulation de l'énergie, perceptions extrasensorielles, manipulation spirituelle, manipulation conceptuelle, manipulation de la lave/du magma/du feu, manipulation de la densité, manipulation de la terre, manipulation du sang, manipulation des ombres, adaptation, nullification des capacités, création, manipulation de la réalité, manipulation de la météo, manipulation astrale, absorption, manipulation de matière, manipulation de la probabilité, manipulation de l’espace, manipulation biologique, manipulation de la taille, manipulation de la non-existence, existence conceptuelle, régénération (Mid-Godly), télékinésie, Immortalité (Type 8), shapeshifting, clonage, mimétisme, immunité à la manipulation du feu, résistance à la manipulation conceptuelle, de l'esprit, de l'espace, du temps, de l'âme, de la causalité, de la probabilité et de la réalité, invocation, Aura (intimidante et écrasante), peut manifester un nombre infini d'avatar aussi puissant que lui | Toutes les capacités précédentes additionnées à l'intangibilité | Toutes les capacités précédentes additionnées à '''manipulation de la causalité, existence abstraite, existence incorporelle, manipulation des lois, manipulation de l'information, manipulation du temps, immortalité (type 1, 3, 8 et 9), régénération (True-Godly), transcendance, Acausalité, manipulation des dimensions supérieures, manipulation de la vie et la mort '''Capacités de destruction : Universe level+ (Il est massivement plus puissant que Pest et les autres Mao, il a aisément défait Izayoihttp://fr.charabattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sakamaki/Saigou_Izayoiet son équipe et est comparable à Shiroyasha)' | Universe level+' | ''''Multiverse level+ avec Khvarenah '''(Son clash avec Izayoi a créer un vortex capable de détruire toute la création. Il est capable de tuer Saurian et Leticia sous leur forme sous leur forme d'esprit céléste) | '''Métaverse+ (infiniment supérieur aux Dieux, y comprit les 2-digit, qui en plus de manipuler l'Akashic Reccord, sont tellement puissant que seul 3 d'entre eux peuvent pénétré en même temps dans l'Outer World, le monde extérieur au Little Garden qui contient une infinité de Multiverse toujours croissante, sans risque de le détruire par leur présence, un seul 1-digit peut facilement défaire un trillion de Dieu, dont les 3-digit tels qu'Indra, un seul 3-digit peut créé un Little Garden et ces derniers sont responsables de la toute la création) peut ignorer la durabiltié de nombreuses manières Vitesse : FTL (Il s'est plus rapide qu'Izayoi à certains moment) | FTL+ '''(comparable à Jack et Shiroyasha.) | '''Irrelevant Durabilité : Universe level + '(il est égale à 'Shiroyasha et plus puissant qu'Izayoi) | Universe level+ '''| '''Multiverse level+ (Il encaissé sans problème les contre-coups de son choc avec Izayoi) Métaverse+ (dans le passé a facilement résisté à l'attaque à l'unisson d'un million de Dieu et de Host master.) Endurance : Infinie | Infinie | Infinie Intelligence : Nigh-Omniscience Faiblesses : Sceller aux 2/3 de sa force |''' Sceller aux 2/3 de sa force |''' Un héro au coeur pur peut résoudre son épreuve et ainsi mettre fin à son existence Équipement standard : Aucun notable thumb|left|360px|"Give your all, It's been hundred of years, hero !!!! Exhaust all your strength!!! Muster all your resourcefulness!!! Show me your reckless courage— become a glorious sword that will pierce my heart!!!" Capacités : * '-Ancien Seigneur Démon (Ancient Maoh) :' le puissant dieu de la guerre, doté d'un statut privilégié spécial et d'une quantité d'énergie spirituelle infinie. Immunisé contre les attaques physiques et surnaturelles, a une force physique monstrueuse et une magie redoutable, étant l'un des plus forts God slayer, Zahhak peut indépendamment résister à l'assaut d'un million de dieux et d'host masters. * '-Personnification du Mal :' Les Seigneurs Démons sont des concepts (Azi-Dahaka est l'ancienne essence qui était la première des catastrophes du monde. En raison de son propre dualisme, sa nature est celle de la quintessence du mal, le «Mal absolu») avec une pluralité de mondes et d'histoires parallèles (à la fois réel et mythique), ils incarnent les possibilités infinies qui leur permettent d'exister dans toutes les lignes de temps sous une forme ou une autre. * ' "Another Existence" :' la véritable essence d'Azi Dahaka, par sa nature dépasse même les esprits célestes (Seigneurs Démons, produit indépendamment des civilisations humaines et des mondes), et donc n'est soumis à aucune classification. * Manipulation Astrale : capacité qui, aux mains, d'un Seigneur démon est capable de convertir son énergie infinie en astre, leur permettant de créé des étoiles, des planètes, voir même des galaxies et des univers. * Don de divinité : une fois divinisé par un Mao tels qu'Azi, l'être visé se retrouve boosté considérablement au niveau des capacités et caractéristiques, le tout accompagné d'une résistance divine. * Contrôle de l'espace et de la matière : la capacité des seigneurs de haut rang démon les permets de manipuler l'espace sous n'importe quelle forme, ainsi que de créer la matière à partir de rien / zéro. * Last Embryo : Seigneurs démons dont la puissance excède de loin n'importe quelle autre entité, leur seul but est de réduire a néant l'histoire de l'humanité. * Godslayer : capacité spéciale des Last Embryo, les permettant d'anéantir même le vrai concept des autres êtres, de les effacer dans chaque dimensions, niveaux d'existences, mondes possibles mais aussi impossibles, faits, fictions, que ce soit dans le passé, le présent, le futur; les détruisant ainsi complètement et définitivement, effaçant donc toutes traces de leur existence. * Immortalité : étant l'incarnation même de l'eschatologie (le dernier test de l'humanité, de l'apocalypse, la fin du monde), Azi-Dahaka ne peut pas être éliminé, mais seulement, au mieux, scellé temporairement par une technique spéciale des dieux du 2-digit ou alors en le battre dans son Gift Game comme la fait Izayoi, la condition était : "Un héro au coeur pur me percera le coeur de sa lance". Cependant cela ne le tuera pas, mais l'éliminera juste temporairement. * "Another cosmology" ou «Another univers" : technique utilisée par les Dieux pour créé leur cosmologie, celle d'Azi, Avasta lui permet de détruire tout ce qu'il veut, grâce à elle qu'il a facilement détruit le Brahman (la réalité utilme) et le concept même de l'infinité. * L'aura du mal : une aura maléfique dégageait par Zohak, qui réussi même a faire rembler Izayoi de peur. * Compression: Pour plus de commodité, Zahak comprime son corps, car originellement, il est tellement grand que sa taille est impossible à décrire. * Star Body: sous cette forme Azi Dahaka peut multiplier au moins jusqu'à 10 fois sa vitesse. * Khvarenah: L'une des plus puissante attaques d'Azi Dahaka. En l'activant, rien que sous sa forme sceller, il pouvait détruire 1/3 du Little Garden. * Avesta: En manipulant le concept même de victoire et de défaite, les chances de Azi de ressortir vainqueur d'un combat sont au moins de 50%. Plus il y'a d'adversaires plus ses chances augmentent, le faisant devenir par la même occasion plus puissant. Toutefois, cette habilité est inutile face à un humain Clés : Scellé à deux tier |''' Star Body''' | Avec Khvarenah '''| '''PrimeCatégorie:Mondaiji Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Dieu Catégorie:Antagoniste Catégorie:Tier 1 Catégorie:Tier 2 Catégorie:Irrelevent Catégorie:FTL+ Catégorie:Acausalité